


when twilight drops her curtain down, and pins it with a star.

by goldstraw



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldstraw/pseuds/goldstraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the asoiaf kinkmeme on lj. Prompt by anonymous: "I don't want to be alone." / "You'll never be alone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	when twilight drops her curtain down, and pins it with a star.

The wind howled through their camp. Howled like the men whose lives were ripped from their hearts as they froze in the Others’ grasp. The sound was unbearable to those who had survived thus far; pale, strained pools of tremulous warmth who wondered if that night was to be their last on this earth. Huddled in furs and tatty armour, the soldiers of the Last Watch watched the fire they circled closely. The few of the Last Watch scraped from the decimated remains of the Night's Watch and the other armies of long-gone kings and queens. Weary eyes gazed into the flames, unable to say anything, unwilling to. Different pasts from those who sat there, but they fought, kept fighting, not because they would win, but because they had to.

Two figures sat closely together in the circle, sharing a fur. It would have been hard to guess who they might be, if you did not know them. The rest cared little for titles, histories, names even. A sword. Some foolish notion of honour. A deathwish. That was all they sought. And these two, it was no chance of fate that they had turned up there, no mere luck that they’d survived this long.

Brienne stared at the empty bowl of meagre soup that constituted dinner. It had hardly touched her sides, but she wouldn’t complain. Jaime was less patient.

“Seven hells, they give us less and less— I will die of hunger before anything else bloody gets me.”

Brienne jostled a shoulder into his. She didn’t like it when he joked about death. Not when it was so close. Over the last few days, a solemn mood had settled over her, over everyone. Their end was near. Their enemy too many against their few. Even the snows seemed to have realised that it was these few souls were soon to depart into the darkness. For the first night in a long time, the stars glowed brightly in the night sky. Constellations upon constellations. Stories and stories. Everything that had happened. Everything that would continue after they were no more.

Jaime grunted softly as Brienne pushed herself closer to him, wide eyes entranced by the beauty above. His gaze followed hers upwards, his remaining hand brushing against her long fingers.

“I’ve never seen it as clear as this,” he murmured.

“Nor I.”

“A sign, perhaps.”

She let his fingers interweave with hers. “I thought you didn’t believe in the gods?”

“I don’t. But there is something—”

She turned and frowned. “You feel it too then?”

He shrugged, a sigh smoking in the frigid air.

Something quailed inside her at the thought of Jaime accepting his fate. Since she’d made him live, all that time ago, he had never doubted that he was meant to keep walking and fighting in this land. She’d come to rely on his wit, the hard sparkle in his eyes to tease away her worries when everything seemed to get too much. He had drawn her to him for so long now, she couldn’t think of her life without his.

“This night is no different from the one before,” she reasoned softly.

He moved closer still; she saw the fire glint golden in the green. An urgent type of fear bloomed quite suddenly across his face.

“I don’t want to be alone, wench. Not when—“

Her free hand reached up to his cheek. There was no pretence these days that they were not lovers. Nobody cared.

“You’ll never be alone, Jaime. Never.”

“If you die before me—“

Her lips touched his, catching his words and kissing them away. “I won’t go without you. I promise.”

He leant forward again, his hand reaching up under the furs to the vulnerable skin below. She wondered if he could feel how hard her heart was skittering beneath the flesh and bone.

“Promises. Your damned promises.” His voice was low, angry at himself, at where they had finally found themselves after everything they’d been through.

“I have nothing else to give.”

His hand gripped her hip. “I know. I know. But all I seem to ask from you is oaths.”

She caught his gaze. Tried to soothe him as she had done before. “You know that’s not true. Not at all. You must believe me.”

He gave her a fierce kiss, his mouth’s warmth surprising, its focus irresistible as always. It undid her resolve, her strength.

“Jaime— I don’t want to leave you. I don’t want to—“ Her voice broke into a stubborn tone, chin dropping to her chest as she struggled to swallow tears.

“Hush, Brienne.” His stump moved gently over her cheek, making her look back up. “We are not alone. I’m here. I’m here—“

Eyes watched them go as they shuffled backwards outside the ring of light, hands and mouths and skin creating their own warmth. A human heat burned under the furs, under the skies; a heat of panting, heavy breaths and flushed skin kissed by loving lips, of smouldering looks and gentle caresses, of the white burst of light and blown muscles. A shoulder to rest upon, an arm pulling the other close was enough, always enough, under the blazing sky.

_They froze together as the icy blue darkness swooped in; skin on skin, eyes only for each other._


End file.
